


A small kiss

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a sherlock x reader prompt where sherlock is really nervous about asking you to dance at johns wedding and then you end up kidding fluff please</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small kiss

You are watching Sherlock speaking to John and Mary. You don’t know what they are talking about, but they all seem happy. Then Mary and John starts dancing, leaving Sherlock standing there alone. His smile falters, and so does yours.

You quickly decide what to do, and put your glass down before making your way over to him. It doesn’t take a long time, so when you come up behind Sherlock; he is still standing there looking out over the room. You gently tap his left elbow to get his attention, making him turn towards you.

“Care to join me for a dance?”, you say with an outstretched hand. Sherlock smiles, taking your hand, and he pulls you close. You start swaying to the music, following the beat.

“What were you guys talking about?” you ask Sherlock leans slightly closer, lowering his voice so the people around you won’t hear what he is saying.

“I just told them that Mary is showing signs of being pregnant, so she should take a pregnancy test to be sure.”

“And you noticed before John did? He is the doctor after all”, you say in an amused voice. Sherlock smiles back at you, and you both continue to sway in silence. Until you start giggling, not being able to hold it back.

“What is so funny?”

”Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, and pregnancy test. Great job title, don’t you think?” Now Sherlock start giggling too, and you can’t help yourself. You run your fingers through his hair and pull him down to let your lips met his. The kiss is short but you can feel his smile against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
